


cut me like a knife

by saiditallbefore



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Edgeplay, F/F, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, feelings about mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: It's that reminder, that crushing vulnerability hanging over her head, that has Andy lifting her chin to meet Nile’s eyes. "Go ahead," she says, permission and a dare all at once.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103031
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	cut me like a knife

**Author's Note:**

> [Original fill here](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/694.html?thread=112822#cmt112822)

Nile draws the flat of her knife down Andy’s body, between her breasts. It is cold against her skin, and Andy has to force herself not to tense up.  
  
"You sure about this?"  
  
There's less apprehension in Nile’s voice than Andy might have anticipated; only a chance to gracefully back down. A reminder that she's no longer immortal.  
  
It's that reminder, that crushing vulnerability hanging over her head, that has Andy lifting her chin to meet Nile’s eyes. "Go ahead," she says, permission and a dare all at once.  
  
Nile’s answering smile is quick, but full of implications. She lifts the knife and tosses her braids behind her bare shoulders, and Andy feels a frisson of arousal run through her.  
  
Nile draws the knife across Andy’s left breast, leaving a thin line of blood behind it. The pain is minimal, but the cut remains. She stares at it, expecting it to heal before her eyes, just like every other injury she can remember.  
  
Andy is so busy contemplating that first cut that Nile’s next cut, right across her ribs, catches her off-guard, and she hisses in surprise. Nile runs her fingers across the cut, smearing some blood across Andy’s skin. She tweaks Andy’s nipple with those fingers, leaving even more blood behind.  
  
Nile holds the point of the knife at Andy’s collarbone. Andy stills. She trusts Nile completely— she has to, or this would never work— but if either of them moves too quickly, that knife could go through her throat. There would be no coming back.  
  
It gives Andy a thrill she can't quite explain. Although her increasing arousal is all-too-easily explained.  
  
Still holding the knife near Andy’s throat, Nile reaches down with her other hand and toyed with Andy’s clit. She slid two fingers inside of Andy, still playing with Andy’s clit the entire time.  
  
The pain, the pleasure— it was almost too much stimulation, and Andy moaned in desperation. She needed— something. She needed more, or less, or—  
  
Nile crooked her fingers just right, and brushed up against exactly the right spot inside of Andy.  
  
Andy fell apart easily, collapsing, her head thrown back. When she next came to her senses, Nile was lying by her side, and the knife had been put away.  
  
"Good?" Nile asked.  
  
"Mmm," Andy hummed. " _Very_ good."


End file.
